<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hux x Christie by Vintage_Beast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620447">Hux x Christie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Beast/pseuds/Vintage_Beast'>Vintage_Beast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Ears, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Ex Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Imagines, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kinky, Lemon, Master/Pet, Millicent the cat - Freeform, Name-Calling, One Word Prompts, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, terms of endearment, work relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Beast/pseuds/Vintage_Beast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a random selection of different rated drabbles inspired by the Hux and Christie characters in cookiejuice 's boyband AU- Melodious Managing. Where Hux is the director of first-order Record company and Christie is his assistant/ secret lover.<br/>in Melodious Managing (the boyband au), the reader is a manager to the new band, Knights of ren and things hot up between them and kylo<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Original Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Distraction ( g rated )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592393">Melodious Managing</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice">Cookiejuice</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>theses prompts will vary on rating ill put next to each one if its smutty or not :3 as always comment if you like!  and have you read the orginal story Melodious Managing ?</p><p>also please let me know if anyone is actually reading these or interested?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Distraction</span>
</p><p>Sure there had been other assistants. Hed had. Leggy blondes, sleek brunettes and even a busty fake redhead. That was why he chose Christie, he didn't think people get so distracted. So he wouldn't get distracted. Christie was a very short girl, with soft chestnut coloured hair, with a thick blond streak in the front. She was curvy, some may even have called her pump or "well covered" to be mean. Thick cat eyeglasses sit on her round face, giving her a classic nerdy look. She wears Colourful clothing that stood out from the corporal black and grey. Not good at walking in heels but she tried, just to keep up with the other women in the office. Hed notice bruises on her legs as the time when on, from knocking into stuff.</p><p>She knew exactly what to do and only wanted to help him. Telling him, without words she had a very submissive nature and respect for authority. Which in itself was a turn on for him. Doing tasks without question, organizing days so he wasn't as worn out, bringing him tea and even making him eat full meals. She is attentive to Hux and makes him feel grounded when things get chaotic with the boys.</p><p>The thing that really did him in though, that made him fall for her, was her smile. It was like sunshine in a bottle. He would melt when he saw those deep blue eyes crinkle and cheeks burst up high. He never had someone smile at him like that ever. It was a different feeling it had given him and definitely distracted him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your So Cute (g rated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>how did Hux start it seeing his PA ?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're so cute."</p><p>Christie was in a white polka dot mesh dress today that had big puffy, long sleeves. A velvet red waistcoat and black boots. He knew on a Friday shed walk home so swapped out to walking boots.</p><p>"I'm sorry did you say, something director?"</p><p>"What no! Sorry just muttering to myself, a lot on my mind at the moment" trying to keep focused on the computer screen.</p><p>"Are you stressed again?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm definitely stressed" Huxs eyes flicked up to Christie standing the other side of the desk.</p><p>Christie smiles her biggest smile at him "well let me know how I can help! " It was a genuine smile it wasn't coy or suggestive it was just a big natural smile for him. She learnt that some times made him relax."If it's some tension, I could give you a quick shoulder rub I'm not trained by any means."</p><p>"Surely you have better things to this evening than hang around with your manager?"</p><p>"Nope and as I always tell you..."</p><p>"I'm here to help." Hux finish Christie's sentence. "Can you even reach me?"</p><p>"Oh so now the short jokes start." She says with a giggle "yes I can reach" she walks back towards Hux. Situating behind him.</p><p>"Just for a couple of minutes then I want you to go home and get some rest"</p><p>"As you wish sir" he saw her reflection in the pc screen sticking her tongue out in concentration. Her almost head level with his where he was sitting down. Christie lightly put her hands on his back massaging from the base of the neck down over his shoulders.</p><p>Feeling her breath against the back of his neck, made his hair stand on end. Turning his head, her lips right there he takes a chance and captures a kiss from her little lips. Parting quickly</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Christie, I didn't mean to force myself on you like that. I know that wasn't your intention with the massage. I just think your so cute and that smile. That smile" it produces from Hux like word vomit.</p><p>Christie's breath hitches and she swallows stepping around to his side. "You think I'm cute?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Healthier ( T Rated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mentions of tobacco and implied sex.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laid in bed just a black sheet covering them, duvet rolled on the floor at the end of the bed. christies head on his shoulder . Hux had one leg hanging out. He strikes up a cigar from the packet on the bedside table. </p><p>"Don't worry I only do this if I strike up a very good deal. I won the rights to, Red-eyed Boy today."</p><p>"Oh so if you don't have one after we've made love, you've not won a very good deal in bed?" She teasingly starts poking him in the chest.</p><p>"No, it's just a bad habit, its only for business deals. It's the only thing I could do as a reward when I was younger. I wasn't allowed to nice things growing up, so as soon as I could afford to I indulged in one and its been a slippery slope since"</p><p>she moves to straddle him, the black sheet falls away as she sits on his lap.</p><p>"Maybe it would be healthier if I was your reward after meetings?"</p><p>"You ready do enough for me at work, Christie"</p><p>"Do mean ANYTHING, find me after your next meeting and I'm all yours, Master" cupping his face giving a kiss.</p><p>He leans over and puts the cigar in an ashtray. Before letting out a growl</p><p>"I could get used to this arrangement"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Max Rebo Banzana (g rated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>inspired by chapter 8 of Melodious Managing</p><p>"You checked your phone for a message from Christie or Hux (although it wouldn’t surprise you if they had snuck off somewhere)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux was walking around screaming like an army drillmaster at workers. Despite not looking very menacing being in a suit and bow tie. With Christie following, clipboard in hand giving smiles to the workers as a "please" after Hux had shouted an order. It was the max Rebo Bonzana, two-venue workers look on at them.</p><p>"How did he end up with such a sunny assistant, he's such an uptight wanker."</p><p>"She seems to be taking all his demands with such grace."</p><p>"Well they can't be sleeping together, she doesn't seem like the normal PA to seduce her boss, too nerdy looking."</p><p>"Maybe she's being blackmailed, she has a terrible secret hell reveal if she doesn't do had he says, HAHA ."</p><p>They watch as the flaming haired man leaves, taking note that little assistant goes to follow like a puppy chasing their master. </p><p>"Hey miss over here quick" </p><p>She looks startled, checks to see where Hux has gone before approaching the men watching.</p><p>"How can I help you, gents ?"</p><p>"Can you answer us a question real quick? How Do you put up with shouty man all day."</p><p>"He's all bark and no bite, I'm his relaxing presence " smiling at the men.</p><p>"Well if you're his relaxer I'd hate to see him on his own."</p><p>"Oh of course if he was on his own, you wouldn't even be here now would you" she quirks an eyebrow. </p><p>"Right to you misses"</p><p>Christie goes back into joining Hux in the foyer. Looking displeased shes kept him waiting.</p><p>"What did those men want? I need you to keep up with me today." He seems salty in his voice "Your my PA remember."<br/>
"I know I'm your PA it says it on my badge!" Sighing and looking around the foyer, reaching up to touch his face his foot tapping impatiently "they wanted to know how I put up with you. I put them in they're place. You're the only man I have eyes for here" </p><p>"You know I'm stressed today I want to know where you are at all times today, we must pull this off."</p><p>"Of course, Armitage " still stroking his face looking into his crystal blue eyes, the fire behind not seeming to decide whether to stay on or not. It seems to flick off finally, foot stopped tapping and his eyes soften.</p><p>"How do you put up with me?"</p><p>"If only you knew Armitage," letting her eyes go into a a soft smile back."It's coming up for 11, you had better go and see the boys"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mine (E rated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some sexy stuff. Hux doesnt like others trying to get his girl.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That little assistant of yours isn't single, is she? Shes looking pretty stacked today and that ass"</p><p>"She isn't single. And he's very possessive of her."</p><p>"Poor thing then between you yelling orders and him she mustn't get much fun."</p><p>"I can assure you she's very happy with him"</p><p>"Tell you what you drop her my card if anything happens between her and him. Maybe something in it for you, some of those Cuban cigars."</p><p>"Are you suggesting I pimp my assistant our for some cigars? She is TAKEN. I advise you Leave her alone or first-order records will not be doing business with you anymore."</p><p>Later that week.</p><p>"Whose are you?</p><p>"I'm yours Hux" as he rams into her over and over. Her collar tied to the bedpost. Both hands bound behind her. Hair sprayed out over the black linen pillows. Ginger Cat ears again clipped onto her brown locks.</p><p>He trusts up into her on every word he speaks. "YOU. ARE. MY. PRECIOUS. PET" both his hands slam either side of Christie's head pinning her hair in to the pillows. "NO ONE. ELSE.CAN. HAVE YOU. YOUR MINE" rutting her one last time pinning her to the bed with his hips. Unloading a batch of creamy white seed into her. His red hair is almost dripping with sweat. They both gulp for air an intense look falls on his face looking at her. "Who do you love my pet" stroking the side of Christie's face.</p><p>"I love you , master."</p><p>"Good because I'm never letting you go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. mad women (G rated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is fluff set around 2 years in the future of the main story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also please let me know if anyone is actually reading these or interested?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hux theres a lady here to see you"</p><p>"I'm not expecting anyone" speaking back over the intercom."Send them through."</p><p>"Huxy, darling I'm back!" A tall woman with fluffy bleach-blond hair bounces through, dripping in gold jewellery, perfect pink lipstick and eyeliner. </p><p>This was Miss Lucille Whenworth an old flame of Huxs. He says flame he means an old fuck buddy and one of the other directors PAs. She had left him to head to Monaco, with a wealthy racer. 3 years she had gone away why the hell was she back.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh huxy it's been so long! I thought we could pick up where we left off." </p><p>"It has been 3 years Lu. You cant the walk-in here like nothing has happened." </p><p>"Oh huxy sweetheart , still as highly strung as ever come let me help you relax" advancing straight to his desk. Coming around and placing a hand on both his knees bending her tits down into his face.</p><p>With a disgusted look on his face. Pushing her hands away and rolling the armchair back "No I'm not doing this" standing up and walking away "your not going to acknowledge anything from 3 years away?"</p><p>She sits in his empty seat "I don't see anything that's changed Armi. Your still here director, in this same office. Still the same ambitious man. Me ambitious women."</p><p>"Oh is that so? Standing behind her and moving the chair in towards to the desk. "Take a look. I'm sure even you would be able to pick up on something."</p><p>Her eyes scanning the room. Hux places a hand beside her on the desk. She looks towards it but fails to notice the wedding ring he had on. Eyes though are drawn to a photo of Christie holding Millicent. She knocks it over on purpose before carrying on looking. "Oops. Sorry about that but huxy babe I really don't see anything." </p><p>"You maybe need to take another look at the picture then." coming back to her side propping it up again. "You really should take a look at my wife with our cat." </p><p>"Oh Huxy, you haven't have you? With that poor looking thing! What about us? I was hoping for a bit of fun no one informed me, baby!"</p><p>"Get out now. I'm not going to have sex with you then go home to my wife."Getting redder yanking at the chair, rolling the chair back fully "Get out, get out, get out"</p><p>"There's that anger that I love. Huxy baby come one take it out on me." </p><p>He goes for the intercom "security come get this woman away from me!"</p><p>----------</p><p>"You would not believe what happened at work today. They let a bloody madwoman into the building."</p><p>"Madder than me?" Christie in a colourful dress and apron stood at the counter stirring some food. She wasn't a cook, it was more likely some sort of pudding which she was better at, it had been a day off afteraĺl more time to bake than normal.</p><p>"Worst than you." Wrapping his arms around her waist. "How have my girls been today?"</p><p>"Millies been looking after me as always. We love our days off don't we fluffy girlie girl."His hands move to her tummy under the apron. "Speaking of work, what would you say to me having more time off work?"</p><p>"I'd say I don't think I couldn't cope without you. Today was stressful enough" Putting his head on hers, to watch the pan being stirred. </p><p>"Let me change the question of what if I have to take time off work."</p><p>"Christie is there something wrong with you?" His tone is now serious.</p><p>"It wouldn't be forever, just like nine months worth"</p><p>"Christie are you? " unlooping from her, as she flicks off the oven ring and turns to face Hux. His hands return to the apron covered belly. He sweetly kneels down in front, giving it a check over with his hands. Looking back up to see her face contorting. </p><p>Nodding looking back with tears starting to well. "I worked out its only a month in. I know we've only ever spoken about it a few time before we were married."He feels a teardrop on to his hand.</p><p>"Don't cry, My dear." Drawing back up to his full height. Hands still holding her stomach. "I'm happy. So very happy" his tears starting to voice cracking with emotion for what seems like the first time. Pulling her into a full embrace, clasping at the back of her head. Her nose pressed into his shirt, light sobs. "Of course I'm happy. I get to have a baby with you, you are going to be such a clever bright mother."</p><p>"But what if we're not ready. I worry about your stress any way this is just going to make it worst."</p><p>"Why would this make me stressed its wonderful news? I'm surprised nothing happened sooner the amount we do it." Drawing her away to wipe a tear "The only thing I'm stressing out is you getting upset" </p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really. We should be celebrating. Mìllie is getting a new sibling"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Names (E rated )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hux started to use endearments in the last chapter of Melodious Managing more in the bedroom to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hux you don't have to buy me stuff all the time."</p><p>"You'll like this one though, come into the bedroom."The bed has three new large pillows on the headrest. In red and paisley pillowcases."Pillows for whenever you stay."</p><p>Taking off her heels and launching on the bed. Clawing up towards the pillows, snuggling her face in. Hux merely sits on the opposite side of the bed taking off his own shoes. Hearing a very pleasurable moan come from behind him. Shes laid flat, haloing hair around her. "These pillows are good. I could go to sleep now."</p><p>"look at you all like a princess on those pillows."</p><p>"Um, that's a new name from you, Hux"</p><p>"That's right, normally your my pet." Smirking he gets on the bed with her "You need to thank master for his present. " nuzzling into her neck. </p><p>Fiddling down between them to lift at her dress. Exposing her thighs and pants. His two middle fingers the over her core rubbing soft little circles.</p><p>"My precious pet you going to come for master?"</p><p>Subsequently making a Tutting sound when she squeezed legs together at his touch. Hooking the pants to the side to expose her wet hole. Scissoring into her with the two fingers. Making hips roll up into his hand. Fingers playing and trusting in and out.</p><p>"That's it, my love, you come for me." They stop, eyes shifting. She looks up with enormous watery sky-blue eyes to Hux leaning over. Blushing from the endearment, He realised what he announced. </p><p>"You said, my love. Not my pet." both Breathing heavily, reaching up to touch his face, stroking him. </p><p>"I know what I stated, my love." Practically now purring into her touch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Presents (G rated )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just a sweet little thing :)<br/>Remember to go and catch up on the main story by Cookiejuice!<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592393/chapters/59401345</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux was in a meeting one day with an old client, he was trying to score a deal over some copyrights. </p><p>"yes, that's a brilliant deal ill get my PA to run it through to you. Let me call her in" he goes to press the intercom.</p><p>"No need I'll stop by her on the way out, great we could come to some sort of agreement." he gets up to go locking his briefcase on his lap and as he stands he notices the white box with a large red ribbon " Oh a present for a special someone I take it?" gesturing to the item.</p><p>"oh that it's nothing special. Just something I got for her '' he replies, not realising he added her. </p><p>"You old dog Armitage, who is she? you never told me you had someone."</p><p>"She's just a girl I met, er women. Fashion addict, though she'd like some new clothes. " </p><p>"One of those gold digger types is she ? got you wrapped around her little fingers to bet " chuckling, wagging a finger at him. </p><p>"You could say that," Hux awkwardly laughs with the man.</p><p>"Well I can tell you now looks fade, in a couple of years you'll be paying for botox and tummy tucks for the women or I suppose there are always younger prettier things at the door waiting for you." winking in jest. </p><p>At that moment the door opens, Christie has managed to do it with her ass and backs into the room not facing the men. "Hux I've got your papers you needed and that book, you know the one about -"</p><p>"Christie, do you need help?" Hux interjects, making her turn around. </p><p>"Oh sorry, sir didn't realise you're still in a meeting." stopping where she was. The paper works and the book takes up most of her front body. Hux stands up from his chair to help.</p><p>"Now that's the type of woman you need Hux, plain and unassuming,   shame she's your PA." He's closer to her than Hux. He goes to walk out the door "I'll be speaking with you in a moment Darling '' Coyly groping her ass as he goes past, Christie lets out a little squeak in shock As the door shuts behind him.</p><p>Hux comes to help with the stack of things "Remind me to add him to the list of men that are a danger to you." </p><p>"Oh, Hux you can't go around blacklisting every man that comes into the office, just because they say something to me."</p><p>"He didn't just say something though. He touched you without consent. That's not correct in any work setting."</p><p>"True but that's sometimes how the world ends up working,"</p><p>"Never for you, I never want it working like that for you," Hux says, looking down at her, stroking at her cheek. "I'll never disrespect you like that, secret relationship or not."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please check out the original story<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592393/chapters/59401345</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>